She is happy and in love, with my bestfriend
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Angeal le hace saber a Zack que Cloud y Aerith parecen llevar un muy buen rato durante la muerte del SOLDADO. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Final Fantasy VII, esos son propiedad de Square Enix, pero la idea del fic si es mia. :T

* * *

"Zack"

"…"

"Zack Fair!" Exclamo el mayor.

"Huh? Que pasa Angeal…?" Preguntaba el menor.

"Creo que tienes que ver esto…"

"Donde estas Angeal?" Pregunto el moreno girando su cabeza hacia todos lados para encontrar a su mentor.

Escucho a lo lejos unos pasos que se dirigían a el por su espalda, pero no se molesto en girarse a ver quien era pues ya sabia de quien se trataba. "Detrás de ti, cachorro…" Poso una mano en su hombro.

Zack se giro para ver a su mentor a la cara y le sonrió. "Que es tan importante como para que tenga que verlo?" Dijo con expresión divertida.

Aunque el héroe no le dio tiempo para contestar realmente, ya que este se lanzo al mayor para darle un abrazo. "Angeal, mucho tiempo sin vernos!"

El mencionado le dio unas pequeñas palmadas en su espalda. "Si, sobre eso… uh… e estado buscando a mi madre…" Decía algo triste el ex-SOLDADO primera clase.

"Crees que Kunsel ya este en la corriente vital con nosotros?" Pregunto como un cachorro emocionado.

"Algo debe matarlo…" trataba de no reír Angeal.

Zack asintió varias veces, aun emocionado. "Con suerte su casco lo asfixio" Dijo con malicia.

"Bueno… no vengo a hablar sobre eso…" Aun trataba de no reír. "Recuerdas a Cloud Strife?"

"CHOCOBO HUMANO!" Exclamo con mucha felicidad. "Si lo recuerdo, es mi legado viviente" Lo llamo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

"Aerith Gainsborough…?" Le siguió preguntando el mayor.

"Mi rosa favorita…" La recordaba con una sonrisa de enamorado. "Que clase de preguntas son esas Angeal?" Intento cambiar de tema, ya que con Aerith su imaginación vagaba sin límites.

"Es que estaba mirando sobre Cloud de nuevo…"

"Angeal NO, el no tiene la culpa de que la espada mortal este en ese estado…" Decía el moreno, tratando de defender a su legado viviente.

Angeal se callo, cerrando sus manos en puños, aun recordaba la primera vez que había visto sobre el rubio, este le estaba ensenando a Zack como podía mirar sobre las personas vivas, aunque al principio Zack era algo torpe y dejaba caer alguna de sus plumas de sus alas que con tanto orgullo había conseguido ahora, Angeal le había reprimido por ser tan descuidado diciendo que le podría dar falsas esperanzas a los vivos y que mejor lo dejara así… Ese día, Cloud había dejado su antigua espada mortal sobre el suelo en donde su héroe, mentor y mejor amigo: Zack Fair, había muerto, Zack también recordaba eso, Angeal se había enfurecido tanto por la acción del rubio que por eso se había marchado, no por buscar a su madre, el aun se encontraba avergonzado de que por su culpa ella muriera…

El mayor suspiro de nuevo, tratando de no enojarse y negó con la cabeza. "Olvida eso… sabes creo que Cloud y Aerith…"

"Son buenos amigos!" Menciono Zack muy emocionado.

"Uh… algo así… por que no lo vez por ti mismo?" Lo alentó su mentor.

Zack asintió varias veces con una sonrisa en la cara, aun muy emocionado, creo un pequeño agujero en el suelo, se agacho un poco y la vista del agujero daba directamente sobre el interior de la iglesia de Aerith, el moreno miro de un lado a otro buscando al rubio, mientras que Angeal también se agachaba para observar.

Angeal le señalo la puerta de la iglesia. "No tarda en que ese rubio entre por ahí" Murmuro, para que Zack no se pusiera mas nervioso.

Pero era solo por que no había visto a su legado viviente en mucho tiempo, sin poder evitarlo giro su cabeza para ver donde estaban las flores y recuerdos le llegaron a su cabeza como un deja vu, Aerith siempre esperándolo con su cálida sonrisa y su vestido rosa.

Como naturalmente lo hacia, la castaña se encontraba cuidando las flores ese día, Zack no dejaba de verla, ni con todo lo que había pasado la castaña no perdía su hermosa belleza, lo que hizo que a Zack se le formara una torpe sonrisa de enamorado que no había tenido en años, mientras que en su cabeza se creaban demasiadas preguntas, abría la boca para decirle algo al mayor pero fue cuando la puerta se abrió, que dejo pasar a un muchacho rubio.

"CHOCOBO!" Exclamo Zack verdaderamente feliz.

(Y verdaderamente feliz de verlos a los dos reunidos).

La castaña se levanto y se dirigió a darle una cordial bienvenida al rubio, depositando un beso en su mejilla derecha.

"Te das cuenta Angeal, que rápido se hicieron amigos… Por mis sueños y honor! Que esta haciendo Cloud!" Exclamo el ex SOLDADO que se inclinaba mas hacia el agujero que el mismo había hecho para observarlos, observaba como el brazo del rubio se colaba por la pequeña cintura de Aerith estrechándola contra el y llevando sus labios a los de la florista, Angeal lo tomo de la cintura por si este tenia planeado ir a aparecérseles, aunque Zack tenia prohibido hacer algo así, no pudo evitarlo pero hizo que una de las plumas de sus alas cayeran justamente a lado de la nueva pareja, antes de que cayera al suelo Cloud rompió el beso y miro la pluma, como suavemente flotaba… recuerdos dolorosos le vinieron a su cabeza.

Mientras que Zack no sabia como debería reaccionar, lo primero que sintió fue una apuñalada en el corazón, pero después de todo… 'Mi honor… mis sueños… son tuyos ahora' Había recordado como esas palabras se las había dicho a Cloud, y claro Aerith formaba parte de los sueños de esta… Así como casarse y vivir felices para siempre, pero… No podía evitarlo, aun así se sentía triste, cuando había recobrado la compostura Angeal lo soltó e hizo que el agujero desapareciera, no sin antes ver como Aerith abrazaba al rubio tratando de animarlo.

"Zack, estas bien?" Lo miro a sus ojos azules, que estaban algo cristalinos. "Esta bien si quieres… llorar…"

Zack negó con la cabeza y una sonrisa victoriosa se le a figuro en los labios. "Les deseo lo mejor a la nueva pareja" Alzo su puño al aire y les dedico una sonrisa suya. 'Al menos pude hacer el amor con Aerith primero que Cloud' Pensó el moreno algo divertido.

* * *

Que les parecio? owo  
No pude evitar no poner ese final. xDDD  
Zerith FTW :D

REVIEWS! :D Por favor... ^^;  
Y pasen a leer mis otros fics. :3


End file.
